


Stucky Headcanons

by greyelfsworld (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky Headcanons [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greyelfsworld





	Stucky Headcanons

<strike></strike>After escaping from hydra bucky always wanted to sleep closest to the door.  
Except when Steve is there.

Then he feels safest if Steve sleeps between the door and Bucky.


End file.
